


赌注

by LittleChestnut



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleChestnut/pseuds/LittleChestnut
Summary: 女装ggx预警！
Kudos: 9





	赌注

郭桂鑫和王添龙打了一个赌。  
大概是关于陈正正到底会不会答应762的五排邀请。  
起因要追根溯源的话，大概是从一盘可乐鸡翅开始的。

郭桂鑫咳嗽了一声打断了罗思源还要往可乐鸡翅里伸的筷子，“他瞥了一眼罗思源面前堆成小山的鸡骨头，“记得留点儿啊，还有人没来呢。”陈正正开了一局排位饭点的时候还没来，我们都知道，聚会的时候话题中心往往就是缺席的那一位，既然都提到了就没有不说的理由了，罗思源讪讪地收回了筷子，扒了口饭，还是决定多了那一句嘴，“我早上看见762给猫神弹了语音，说是晚上要五排，可恶早知道也约个位置好了。”  
郭桂鑫愣了一下，随即反驳道，“不可能的，他今晚有事，你肯定听错了。”  
“没有啊，他说了他没事，都答应762了。”罗思源坚信自己多年以来在峡谷里听声辨技的耳朵是不可能听错的。  
“不可能，他今晚有事的。”  
“真的我绝对没听错。”  
就在两个人僵持不下的时候，王添龙望着罗思源笃定的神情挑了挑眉，“诶，言少，我跟你打个赌好不好。”  
郭桂鑫被打断了话，抬起眼看着他，“赌什么啊？”  
“就赌，今晚卡特会不会跟762五排。”  
郭桂鑫有些犹豫，其实他并不是像他表面看上去那么有把握，但又想到一周前那只猫举着右手信誓旦旦的模样，陈正正一定不会骗我的他想，“好！我跟你赌！赌注是什么？”  
“赌注嘛……”其实王添龙也没什么主意，他翻了翻手机，打算看看有什么不太一样的注约，毕竟看联盟第一佳丽吃瘪要比请客吃饭什么的来的有意思的多。  
对于王添龙这种欧皇来说，通常都是要什么来什么的，【盘点联盟女装合集】，黑恶势力王添龙总是热衷于搞出一些让队员尴尬的事情。  
看着王添龙愈发放肆的笑容，郭桂鑫眉头一皱，感觉事情并不简单，果不其然，当王添龙把手机屏幕转向他时，说真的，还能反悔嘛？“输的人穿女装一小时怎么样？”王添龙随后又一脸严肃的看着他，“咱们事先说好啊，不可以人为干扰他的决定，我们要保证游戏的公平公正。”

到了下午，王添龙还真的不知从哪弄来了一套女仆装，望着他老神在在的模样，郭桂鑫这才有些慌张起来，这可是赌上了KPL颜王尊严的战争啊！  
“你其实可以把杯子拿过去的。”在郭桂鑫一个小时内借着喝水的理由第七次凑到他面前的时候陈正正终于开口了，“多喝水是好事，你这样老跑来跑去不累嘛？”  
郭桂鑫举着水杯一脸诚挚，“不累啊，生命在于运动嘛！”  
“哦。”郭桂鑫看着平平静静又回过头去打游戏的陈正正有些气结，他明明特意加重了运动两个字，他居然还没有任何反应？难道他忘了是今天？  
“正正，今天是周几啊？”郭桂鑫拖了张凳子坐到一旁。  
“周三啊，怎么了？”陈正正有些奇怪的看了他一眼。  
“对啊，周三啊！周三！”郭桂鑫在一旁疯狂暗示，奈何陈正正还是一脸茫然，“你怎么了？眼睛不舒服？都跟你说了多少次了，勤点眼药水。”游戏还在bp陈正正锁了英雄以后就放下手机，从一旁的抽屉里翻出了一瓶眼药水，“来，昂头。”  
郭桂鑫也不知道这是个什么展开，“啊？”但他对陈正正向来都是一个指令一个动作，还没来得及反应，就被陈正正抱住了脸，“别动啊。”  
就这样郭桂鑫顶着一双湿漉漉的眼坐回了自己的座位，王添龙拿了瓶水从一边路过，瞥了他一眼，差点没把刚拧开的水倒脚上，“真不至于，言少。”

要说起陈正正和郭桂鑫关于周三的约定，还要从上周说起，好不容易进了休赛期，在正式放假之前队员们还得在基地待上一段时间，这也成了一直忙于训练比赛的成员们补直播时长的好机会，当然也是某些即将异地恋的小情侣温存的时间。  
“晚上陪你好不？下午我先播一会，你记得泡手。”电子竞技向来没有早晨，陈正正刚起床洗漱完就被通知到了午饭点，准备下楼去厨房的路上被郭桂鑫堵在角落里亲了几下，这几天郭桂鑫因为手伤被陈正正明令规定了使用手机的频率，正是无聊的时候，听他这么说立马笑弯了眼，攥着他的手又凑上去亲了他的嘴角。  
但是巅峰赛总是使人上头，当陈正正反应过来的时候时针已经指向了十一点，匆匆下了播回到房间的时候果然看见郭桂鑫坐在床上一脸怨念的看着他，他应该早就洗过澡了，没定型的头发软软的搭在眉间，脸颊被空调暖风哄出些红晕，怎么看怎么委屈。  
陈正正知道是自己忘了时间，凑过去亲了亲他，这是他一贯哄人的手法，郭桂鑫非常喜欢亲吻，甚至在刚在一起的时候他总是会咬破陈正正的下唇，连王添龙有时也会调侃陈正正嘴巴上的伤，你们俩这是谈恋爱还是吃人啊？几次部分场合的胡闹被陈正正揪着耳朵赏了几个爆栗后，他也就改掉了这个坏毛病。  
“你明明答应我的。”  
“好的，我错了，嗯……”陈正正想了想接下来几天的安排，“下周三好不好？下周三补偿你。”  
“怎么补偿？”  
“你想怎么样都可以。”  
“怎么样都可以？！”  
“别太过分啊！”

晚饭的时候郭桂鑫还不死心，又问了好几遍陈正正晚上的安排。  
“嗯？晚上跟762他们五排啊，早上就约好的，不是说过了？你怎么了今天？”  
郭桂鑫有些郁闷，到这时候他郁闷的已经完全不是要穿女装这件事了，而是陈正正真的忘了，“嗯，你们吃吧，我吃饱了。”他草草扒了几口饭就撂了碗。  
陈正正望着他的背影，回过头问王添龙，“你们今天谁欺负他了？”  
王添龙耸了耸肩摇摇头。

吃过饭，平时总拖到最后一个洗澡的陈正正居然抢了第一，“我先洗我先洗，晚上不知道又要打到几点了，昨天我洗一半都没热水了。”  
听他这么说，打赌的结果显而易见，陈正正前脚刚上楼，王添龙就从桌子拎出一个袋子，“请吧，言少。”  
郭桂鑫看了一眼楼上，一脸愤恨的拿过了袋子，“穿就穿！”  
“需要帮忙嘛？”  
“不用！”

当陈正正擦着头发下楼的时候，他觉得自己刚洗的头发是不是有点绿？  
“卧槽，你快点给我！你没说可以拍照！”郭桂鑫穿着女仆装骑在王添龙身上，头上的发箍歪在一边。  
“诺……诺言？”  
听到陈正正的声音，正在奋力与黑恶势力抗争的诺言激起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他连滚带爬的从椅子上离开，站在一旁有些手足无措。  
王添龙趁机收起了手机。  
陈正正从楼上下来，“你……你怎么穿成这样？噗……你在cos雷姆嘛？”郭桂鑫转过身陈正正才看见他身上的衣服并不太合身，白色带着木耳边的颈圈上带着一个黑色的细带蝴蝶结，宽大的领口遮不住锁骨，袖子又明显长了一节盖住了手只露出了局促不安的指尖，头上的发箍因为打闹歪在一边。  
郭桂鑫好着急想要逃跑，被王添龙一把抓住，“诶，言少，说好了要穿一个小时的，你可不能食言啊。”  
郭桂鑫扒着他的手，“请你吃饭！”  
“那不行！不然我把照片发联盟群里了！”  
陈正正拉过郭桂鑫，“挺可爱啊，你们到底在玩什么啊？”  
“还不是因为你！”郭桂鑫还没说完，拖米的语音就弹了过来，“猫神就差你了啊！”  
“来了来了。”陈正正收了线，看了看郭桂鑫，本想捏一捏他的脸，但是碍于队友们都在，就没有伸手，又夸了几句可爱，就回了座位准备五排。  
郭桂鑫气的不行，王添龙在一旁吃瓜看戏笑的放肆。

结束了碾压的四局，陈正正再怎么神经大条也能感受到身后怨念的视线了，他站起身，挠了挠头，说了句要去卫生间，回身看了一眼郭桂鑫，看他还是穿着那一身坐在一边看着他，抿着嘴笑了一声，就转身去了卫生间。  
郭桂鑫盯着他的背影消失在拐角也跟了上去，“诶，言少，还有15分钟啊！”王添龙看了看钟提醒道。  
郭桂鑫扫了他一眼，“知道了。”

卫生间里陈正正正在洗手，他向来没有养成锁门的好习惯，所以郭桂鑫挤进来的时候他也不太意外。  
“怎么还没换？”陈正正擦干了手摸了一把他的下巴，“你们玩什么呢都不告诉我，下来的时候下了我一跳。”  
郭桂鑫没说话，把他抵在墙上凑过去吻他，咬了一口他的下巴，才放开，两个人抵着额头说悄悄话，“还不是因为你，喜欢吗？”他捉住陈正正在他腰间作弄的手，“下次给你穿好不好？”  
陈正正侧过头看着他，“我发现你胆子真的越来越大了，想屁吃呢？小女仆，叫声主人听听。”他伸手捏了捏郭桂鑫的耳垂。  
郭桂鑫眯了眯眼，张嘴咬住了陈正正颈侧的软肉，“嘶，你是狗嘛？”陈正正伸手拍了拍郭桂鑫的头，郭桂鑫松了口轻笑一声，气息吐在颈窝里激得陈正正一阵轻颤。  
“快放开”不提这个倒还好，可陈正正偏偏要多说那一句，“他们还等我呢，你……唔！”  
郭桂鑫直接堵住了他喋喋不休的嘴，舌尖顶开牙关，舔舐着他的上颚，把舌头勾进来吮吸，直到嘴里都是陈正正刚刚吃的水果硬糖的甜味。  
“唔！你！郭桂鑫！”陈正正洗完澡穿的是睡裤，松紧带的裤腰非常方便郭桂鑫趁着接吻的时候伸进里面，“啊……”下身被握住的时候来不及闭上嘴，郭桂鑫贴着他的唇瓣轻声说，“嘘，他们还在外面。”  
羞耻感让陈正正红了脸，挣扎起来，但命根子还被他握在手里，郭桂鑫用拇指揉了揉翘起来的顶端，“唔！”陈正正咬着下唇闷哼一声，郭桂鑫不紧不慢的撸动起来，“主人，舒服嘛？”  
陈正正被他臊的头皮发麻，“快……快一点！”  
“好的主人。”郭桂鑫吻住他加快了手上的动作，陈正正唇齿间溢出的细碎呻吟，激得郭桂鑫紧紧揽住了他的腰，两个人贴的严丝合缝。  
几十下以后陈正正咬着他的下唇射了出来，郭桂鑫并没有放开他，疼痛感只让他皱了皱眉，血腥味更刺激郭桂鑫越吻越深，直到陈正正快喘不上气才放开他，郭桂鑫把手举到两人面前，指缝里全是略带粘稠的白色液体，陈正正软了腿靠在墙上喘息，一巴掌打下了他的手，“脏不脏。”  
郭桂鑫揽过他靠在自己身上，“没关系，反正是你的。”拧开水龙头温热的水打在手背上。  
陈正正靠在他肩上回神，郭桂鑫擦干了手顺着腰线摸进了陈正正的股间，“你！”陈正正还来不及阻止，郭桂鑫已经探进了一个指节。  
“你……”此时震惊的不止是陈正正了，后穴里柔软湿润明显是已经做过了扩张。  
“知道就不用说出来了。”陈正正把脸埋在郭桂鑫颈窝里，闷闷的说。  
郭桂鑫欣喜地亲了亲他的耳廓，“所以你没忘？”  
“当然没忘，我什么时候食言过，嘶，你慢点！”郭桂鑫一下子没入没入了整根中指。  
“那你为什么还有答应他们五排？”郭桂鑫慢慢按压着内里的软肉。  
“你这不是手伤了嘛，我想着一会儿播一会儿帮你补时长啊！嗯！”郭桂鑫不知道按到了哪个点，刺激得刚刚射过的小正正又有了翘头的趋势。  
“是这儿嘛？宝贝，帮帮我。”郭桂鑫拉着陈正正的手探到裙子底下，按在了他的下身上，这种裙下大雕的设定实在是太刺激了。  
陈正正探进了裤子里慢慢撸动起来，郭桂鑫挺着腰往他手心里撞，“宝贝，我忍不住了。”郭桂鑫收回手，褪下了陈正正的睡裤，架住他的一条腿，撩起了裙子扶着下身顶了进去。  
整根没入，两个人皆是一声慰叹，待陈正正差不多适应，郭桂鑫慢慢抽查起来，顶着那一点冲刺，手伸进上衣里揉弄着陈正正软乎乎的胸肉。  
陈正正被顶的说不出完整的句子，“不……不行，太深了。”他咬着食指不想自己发出什么不堪入耳的声音。  
郭桂鑫拉过他的手，舌尖伸进他的耳廓，“主人，我操的你爽嘛？”  
“啊……呃！”陈正正低下头郭桂鑫的裙摆盖在自己的小腹上，自己的下身顶起了一个弧度，虽然看不见但自己可以感觉得到下面是怎么样的一塌糊涂，在被穿着裙子的郭桂鑫在外面还有队友的洗手间里进入，这一认知对于性事一向循规蹈矩有些害羞的陈正正来说实在是过于刺激了，想着自己也是越来越纵容他了。  
“嘶，宝贝，别夹啊。”郭桂鑫被他突然收缩的内里夹得头皮发麻，差点精关失守。  
“我……我控制不住，你……快点啊。”陈正正带了点哭腔。  
郭桂鑫又顶了几下，因为没戴套，他抽出来，握住了两个人的下身撸动起来，陈正正抖了几下先射了出来，郭桂鑫就着精液的润滑也射在了他的小腹上。  
好嘛，澡又白洗了。

半个小时前。  
“喂，拖米啊，陈正正拉肚子了，对对，打不了了，让我跟你们道个歉，好好好，不好意思了啊。”  
王导微微一笑，深藏功与名。

“王添龙，照片发我。”  
“啧啧啧，没想到你是这样的小猫咪。”


End file.
